


Vallomások/Őrület

by Galadriel34



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hát igen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vallomások/Őrület

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Confession/Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392131) by [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34)



**Vallomás/Őrület**

 

Azt hiszem megőrültem. Mindenki azt mondaná, hogy igen. Hogy miért? Mert szerelmes vagyok. Igen, én. Szerelmes. Ki tudja megmondani, hogy mi is az szerelmesnek lenni? Az, amikor nem bírsz eltelni a másikkal, hacsak meglátod, elfelejtesz mindent, a szíved őrült dobogásba kezd és a gyomrodban a pillangók vad táncot járnak? Az, amikor legszívesebben minden perced vele töltenéd, hallgatnád azt az édes hangját, ahogy beszél, a szívdobbanásait, éreznéd illatát? Ha igen, akkor én szerelmes vagyok. Mégha teljesen és tökéletesen lehetetlen és őrült dolog is, de az vagyok. Szerelmes vagyok egy férfibe, akit még csak nem is láttam szemtől szembe, akit soha nem érintettem meg, aki soha nem lehet az enyém. Mérföldek ezreire van tőlem, és mégis közel van, a szívemben.

Szeretném hangosan kimondani: Szeretlek. De sose fogom tudni megtenni. Reménytelen szerelem ez, ez a végzetem.

Hogy hogyan kezdődött? Nem tudom. Megláttam őt és ennyi. Megláttam, és nem kellett hozzá sok idő, rabul ejtett, bebörtönzött. A történet régen indult, még alig voltam 14. Egy tenyérjós jósolt nekem, és ez most valóra vált. Szerelmes vagyok, megint. Két nagy szerelmet ígért az életembe, hát, igaza volt. Az első rosszul végződött, ami az elején nem látszott, a második is rosszul fog, de ezt tudom előre, hogy úgy fog. Melyik a jobb? Ki tudja… de én szép lassan belehalok. Az első összetört, a második élve eltemet. Egyébként milyen ironikus ez az egész. Benne megvan minden, amit csak egy nő kívánhat. Minden… Csak egy valami nincs; elérhetetlen.

Oly messze van tőlem, mint a csillagok; és én mégis el akarom érni, nyújtózkodok, mint tiszta nyári éjeken a sötét ég felé, kinyújtom karom, hátha elérem az égbolton ragyogó gyémántokat, de a végén rájövök, hogy úgyse fog sikerülni, lehetetlen. Hát, ilyen lehetetlen az is, hogy elérjem őt. És mégis… Úgy kívánom érinteni, mint a lágy tavaszi szellő, úgy szomjazom csókjaira, mint a nyári hőségben kiszáradt föld, úgy vágyom érezni testét, mint a fagyoskodó természet a hótakarót, úgy kívánom, mint a hosszú tél után az emberek a tavasz eljövetelét. Ez hát a szerelem? Igen? Mert akkor én szerelmes vagyok.

Szerelmes egy férfibe, aki sose lehet az enyém, ami felemészt lassan. És igen, az is ironikus. Abba is belehalnék, ha egyszer mégis megtehetném, ott állhatnék előtte a szemébe nézve, és elmondhatnám neki, mennyire szeretem. Ez lenne ám a tündérmese. Egy álom… de miért is álmodok? Ne éld bele magad semmibe, mondják, és én valahol tudom, hogy igazuk van. De mi éltetne, ha nem az, hogy álmodok? Álmok nélkül olyan üres lenne az élet, mint a világűr. A csillagok végtelen messze egymástól, amilyen messze ő van tőlem, és én mégis róla álmodok majd’ minden éjjel, és majd’ minden nappal. Vele fekszek és vele ébredek, ő éltet és érte élek. Ironikus, nem? Érte élek és miatta veszek el. Szeretem és gyűlölöm. Szeretem, mert ő önmaga, és gyűlölöm, mert nem lehet az enyém sose. Gyűlölöm. Ahogy magamat. Hogy miért vagyok ilyen bolond, nem tudom. Ez nem igaz. De tudom. Mert szerelmes vagyok, de nagyon.

2009-04-05


End file.
